Where He Belongs
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Charley's world comes crashing down as he realizes that Amy was only using him. This event along with the arrival of a new neighbor bring up new questions for Charley, questions about himself. Where does he belong? Jerry is more than happy to help him figure out the answer.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fright Night.

Story Start

"Charley, quit being such a dick and ignoring us," Ed snapped as he and Adam raced after their friend Charley, who was rushing through the school hallways to catch up with Amy. "His new wonderful bitch of a girlfriend," Ed thought with a glare. His friendship with Charley was slowly disintegrating because of that blonde bimbo. "She didn't even know who Charley was a few days ago," he thought growing angrier.

He and Adam had been Charley's best friends since grade school, and the popular girls were never anywhere on their dating roster. However, when they reached high school, Charley's dad was putting pressure on him to be more of a man. The guy didn't even live with Charley and his mom, but for some dumb reason Charley felt obligated to make that jerk proud of him. Adam and Ed tried to get Charley to realize he was fine with whoever he wanted to date or not date, but it was like Charley's mission to be the best popular boyfriend he could be now. The guys still did not even know why Amy had asked Charley out the other week, but it felt shady to Ed. "I don't trust her at all, popular girls have never been kind or even acknowledged us before. This isn't right," Ed thought and his thoughts were soon proven true as he, Charley, and Adam slid to a halt in the hallway near Amy's locker.

She was standing there flipping her blonde hair and giggling with her so-called friends, more like leeches. "Amy, do you really like that little dweeb?" one of the leeches questioned with an obnoxious giggle.

"Don't be stupid, I'm only dating him because my dad said he'd pay me a higher allowance if I stopped dating the quarter back, who I'm still secretly seeing. My dad wants me to date a nerd, so I'm pretend dating one to get some more money," Amy explained as if she had no problem toying with a person's feelings and then stomping on them as if they were ants.

"That's so awesome, Amy, wish my dad would pay me to pretend date a dweeb," another of the leeches commented before the sound of Charley's book bag echoed through the now almost empty hallway. A few students still trickled by trying to make it to class.

"Charley," Adam whispered putting a comforting hand on their friend's now slightly shaking shoulder.

Charley was always the most sensitive out of the three guys, but he was what held them together as good friends. He was a bit shorter than the others too, but it was never a problem. However, knowing how sensitive Charley could be, hearing this bitch play with his friend, made Ed furious.

"Charley, don't worry about that stupid slut, just skip school with Adam and I'll meet you guys later. You don't need somebody like that anyways. She'll end up with three kids, no husband, a drug addiction, and a criminal background in no time," Ed whispered comfortingly to his friend, whose brown eyes were staring at him in shock at what Amy had just revealed.

"Charley, let's go to your house and marathon Fright Night," Adam spoke to Charley, who was still quiet as he was led out of the school by his childhood friend. Adam was carrying Charley's discarded book bag with him.

"Hey bitch," Ed shouted and the giggling leeches finally shut their traps. "Yeah, you with the blonde hair and fake boobs, you're disgusting. My friend deserves better than you so you can tell your daddy, you're a dumb whore who earns enough working the corner so you don't need his money. Leave Charley alone," Ed said seriously before he turned around and left the school to catch up with his friends. He wished he could have taken a picture of Amy's shocked face, but just seeing it was priceless enough. "Nobody messes with my friends," he thought before slinging an arm over Charley and Adam's shoulders when he caught up with them.

"Thanks guys," was all Charley whispered the entire way home while his friends talked about normal nerdy/horror stuff that they always talked about when hanging out together.

Charley's mom, Jane, was still at work when the three teenage boys entered the Brewster home. Ed went to work quickly ordering some pizzas and hot wings, while Adam went upstairs with Charley to grab the DVD seasons of Fright Night. They would be commandeering the living room for this cheer up their friend marathon.

"She's such a bitch," Charley finally yelled and his rant had begun as he let out everything that he had been holding in the entire walk home. He also even ranted about how Amy had treated him in the last week that they had dated. Ed and Adam just sat there quietly or cheered him on to continue ranting because they both knew that this made Charley feel better. Charley was always the quieter one, but if enough was bothering him, then he would explode at least once to get everything off his chest. Charley did just that as he paced the living room and got out all of his feelings of hurt and outrage. When he finally sat back down on the couch and asked for pizza, Ed and Adam just gave him a big grin and started the TV series marathon.

The marathon continued, the pizza was devoured, and a few empty soda bottles sat by the kitchen garbage can when Jane entered her home. She was a little surprised to see Ed and Adam sitting in the living room with Charley so happily like they used to do before her son started dating that girl. She really did not know Amy much, but from the look of things, Amy was no longer in the picture. However, the smile was back on her son's face, and that's all that mattered. She had noticed Charley was a bit more down after he started dating Amy. She had never known her son to date, so it was strange when he did out of the blue, but Jane just wanted him to be happy.

"Hey Charley, Ed, and Adam, you guys get let out early or something?" Jane questioned and when she received no answer, she gave them a little glare. "There better be a good reason you guys skipped school today," she said seriously not letting up the glare.

"I'm not with Amy anymore, but it is ok, she was just using me anyways," Charley told his mom honestly. "Last time I'm letting that jerk of a dad pressure me again," he thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Well glad to hear she's gone then, so are you two staying for dinner?" Jane said and then questioned her son's friends.

"I can't, it's family night," Ed huffed standing from the sofa, but not before giving Charley a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but mom wants me to help clean out the attic tonight," Adam said giving Charley a grin before the two friends made for the exit.

"Oh Charley, we have a new neighbor, did you three notice him drive up today? He's got boxes all in his garage. I saw when I drove by just now," Jane said starting a conversation to get her son's mind off the drama of Amy.

"Oh, no, we were too caught up in the show to notice," Charley said curiously walking over to the kitchen window to look at the neighbor's house. "Have you seen the neighbor or neighbors yet?" he questioned his mom.

"No, but how about we take the neighbors some dinner tonight? They just moved in, so they probably won't feel like cooking. A good home cooked meal will make them feel welcomed, and I'm making my best spaghetti too tonight," Jane started muttering while gathering the food she needed to make the dish.

"That would be nice," Charley said while still looking towards the garage, where many boxes were stacked inside and outside of the house. He waited a bit longer to see if anyone would appear, but his mom asking for help with dinner, pulled him away from the window.

The delicious aroma of the marinara sauce from the spaghetti was all Charley could smell as he walked next door to give the neighbor or neighbors the food. His mom would have joined him, but she got a phone call from one of her friends. The boxes that had been outside were now nowhere to be seen, and the garage door was shut. Charley was starting to wonder if the neighbors had went out to eat when he noticed all of the lights were off in the house. The sun was starting to set too, and it was almost below the horizon. Thankfully, the street lights were on so Charley could see just fine.

Hesitance graced his countenance when he reached the front door. No sound came from within the house, but he still knocked on the door. His mother would kill him if this spaghetti was not given to the neighbors. A few seconds passed with continued silence before finally footsteps sounded in the house. Charley put on his best smile, which after the day he had, wasn't the best he could do. He still wanted to be welcoming since this neighborhood did not get new people often.

Multiple possibilities ran through Charley's mind about who this new neighbor or neighbors might be, but what opened the door was not what he expected. A tall pale muscular man with dark hair and dark eyes opened the door. He was standing there in dark pants and a white tank. Charley felt tiny compared to this guy, who looked like he could pop his head off his neck if he wanted to do so. However, the muscles were not body builder, more lean and ready for anything. Charley shook his head at the fact that he was observing a guy that much, which he had never done before in his life. "I don't observe girls as much I did this guy," he thought worriedly before seeing the guy give him a curious smirk.

"Hey, I'm Charley Brewster, my mom and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," he introduced himself.

"Charley, I'm Jerry, nice to meet you," the new neighbor said as his voice rolled out slightly husky, and Charley denied that he gave a small shiver at the sound of it. "So what's my welcome to the neighborhood gift?" Jerry questioned, and Charley almost swore he saw the guy look him up and down.

"Oh, just some homemade spaghetti, we thought it'd be best you have a homemade meal since you're probably tired from moving in today," Charley answered.

"Smells good," Jerry said while taking the plate from Charley's hands, and Charley tried to once again deny that he shivered when Jerry's fingers brushed against his when grabbing the plate. Jerry's eyes never left Charley though when he spoke, which made some of the hairs on the back of Charley's neck stand up straight.

"I hope you enjoy living here," Charley said to break up the awkward moment of silence between the two.

"I'm sure I will," Jerry said before the two separated ways.

Charley looked back after walking towards his house a bit, and he did not deny that a shiver raced down his spine when a smirking Jerry was still standing in the doorway watching him leave


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fright Night.

Story Start

"Hey Charley, did you get all the notes from history today?" Adam questioned as he and his friends were walking through the neighborhood towards Charley's house. They were going over there to study for next week's test.

"Yeah, I got them, you can look at them tonight," Charley answered as he walked with a little wobble in his step. School had been normal for the most part except for where Amy decided to try one more time to convince him that they should date and that everything was all right. "She's disgusting," he thought remember how she reacted when he told her no. She had turned cruel and started calling him cruel names and allegations about his sexuality, which he had never had questioned before. He had also never had anyone question it either.

"Charley, quit being so down, she's not worth it," Ed snapped, he was never the best at being subtle around someone's emotional state. "Anyways, this dumb history test is more important than that leech," he continued slinging an arm around his sulking friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, it just sucks she was such a bitch," Charley grumbled as they started walking in front of Jerry's house, his new neighbor. He felt his heart stutter a bit when he remembered how he had been taken in at Jerry's appearance last night. "Shouldn't think that way," he thought shaking his head before rushing towards his house. "Time to study," he muttered halfheartedly since he really was not in any mood to study for anything.

Later that night, Charley walked to the front door to tell his friends good night before they separated ways to go to their own homes. Ed and Adam were about to wave goodbye when they saw Jerry walk out of his house and to his open garage, where unopened boxes were still sitting around the room.

"Hey, I didn't know you got a new neighbor," Ed said suspiciously while his distrustful eyes never left Jerry.

"He's younger than most of the people that move here," Adam said with a shrug not caring too much about the neighbor.

"Yeah, his name is Jerry, he moved in yesterday when we were watching Fright Night," Charley said looking over at Jerry, who gave him a smirk and a nod of his head before disappearing into the house.

"Well it's late, so let's get going," Adam said to Ed before the duo wished Charley a good night.

Charley let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the dark sky. It was still relatively early, but it was pitch black outside. He took a seat on the porch just to stare up at the stars when steps echoed behind him.

"Honey, it looks like Jerry still has a lot to unpack, why don't you go help him?" Jane suggested to her son, even though it was more like a slight command since she always wanted to make a good impression to new neighbors.

"All right mom," Charley said not in any mood to argue. He had no other plans and it would get his mind off the fact that Amy was probably spreading rumors about him, and he was just trying to figure himself out. He was just a teenage after all, and nobody really knows who they are until years later.

He comfortably made his way next door even though it did feel a bit awkward to offer his help. It felt like he was practically inviting himself inside the man's house. With a deep breath, he finally made it to the entrance of Jerry's garage. A black truck sat in the middle of all the box chaos.

"Jerry," Charley called out but nobody answered him. He called again before a cold breath hit his ear. With a shocked yelp, he jumped and turned around to find Jerry standing there with his slowly becoming normal smirk.

"Hey guy, what are you doing over here this late?" Jerry questioned before taking a bite out of a green apple.

Charley resisted the urge to place a hand on his erratically beating heart as he stared back at Jerry. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help unpacking still since it looks like you have a lot left to do," he gathered enough courage to say as those dark eyes stared him down.

Jerry took another bite of his apple, chewed, and swallowed before replying, "Thanks, packing all this stuff was annoying enough alone. Just grab that box over there and we'll get started." Jerry placed the apple on top of a box before picking it up.

Charley grabbed the box that Jerry had pointed at, and he tried not to let his nerves show as he followed Jerry into the house. The house was decorated very modern and simplistic. It did not have much spread throughout it yet, but it seemed like the only unopened boxes were still in the garage.

"Nice house," Charley commented since it was so quiet between the two of them.

"Thanks guy, so what do you do?" Jerry questioned when he placed his box on the kitchen counter, and Charley did as well. Jerry smirked when their arms brushed and Charley practically jumped back. Jerry knew that the guy had felt a spark at the contact, he had as well. However, he had the feeling that Charley was still unsure of what he wanted. "I'll have to change that," he thought before looking to Charley waiting for the answer.

"Just a high school senior," Charley said with a shrug before they started walking towards the garage again. "What do you do?" he questioned to keep up the conversation now that the silence had ended. He did not want the awkwardness to return. It was awkward enough just being in this random guy's house, and he was not going to let himself think about the spark he had felt when his arm brushed up against Jerry's arm. "He felt kind of cold though," he thought before picking up another box.

"I'm the club manager for the new club in town," Jerry said when he was leading the way towards his living room, which only had an armchair and a television.

"I guess you're a night person then," Charley said and he raised an eyebrow at the chuckle from Jerry. "Did I miss the joke?" he thought to himself as the man tried to stop his laughter.

"You could say that, guy," Jerry said putting the box down by the television. "So how old are you?" he asked next.

"18," Charley answered wondering what his age had anything to do with, but he refrained from asking for Jerry's reason for asking. He turned to go grab another box. "So what made you move to Vegas?" he questioned so he could just skip over the age question. He knew Jerry was older than him but not too old. The guy did not look older than early 30's.

"Just needed to try something new, the club scene back home wasn't that big anyways, so why not move out here where it's thriving?" he explained while trying to stop himself from staring too much at the slender pale neck of the boy in front of him. "Legal boy," he thought with a smirk.

"Well you'll definitely do well out here," Charley said before moving to turn around holding a box, but Jerry was standing in his way with his arms at his sides. "Oh sorry, where do you want this one?" he asked meaning the box in his hands.

"Just in the kitchen with the others," Jerry said and he did not move for a minute when Charley looked at him wondering what he was doing. "Glad I moved," he thought to himself and moved out of Charley's way. He inhaled as the boy walked past him, and he smirked a bit wider than norms his fangs tried to appear. "Not yet, not yet," he calmed himself.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably get home," Charley said later after he and Jerry had gotten all of the boxes inside the house and into specific rooms. He turned around to see that Jerry was leaning on the kitchen counter, which is where the last boxes were placed.

"Thanks for the help, Charley," Jerry said and tossed Charley a green apple, which Charley barely caught. Jerry smirked since he knew practically rolling the boy's name off his tongue would get a reaction.

"You're welcome, Jerry, see you around," Charley said and thanked him for the apple before he left the house. He walked a little faster than normal to get into his house and lock the door. His heart was once again racing as he leaned back against the front door. The house was quiet so he knew his mom was already asleep.

"What was that all about?" he whispered to himself as he thought about how much his heart was racing throughout the entire time helping Jerry, and also when their arms and hands would brush against each other when getting the boxes. "Don't be ridiculous, it was nothing, nothing," he hissed to himself but his racing heart and shaking hands were telling him he was wrong. "He just makes me nervous because I don't know him, that's all," he finally told himself before going upstairs to sleep. It was now officially the weekend, but he still had to get some rest.

"Very glad I moved here," Jerry chuckled before spying a woman walking angrily down the sidewalk of the neighborhood. "Perfect timing," he thought since his blood lust had been rising the entire time he was around his neighbor. "Glad to meet you too, Charley," he purred before walking confidently towards his next meal.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fright Night.

Story Start

The next few days passed by as normal as they could. Jerry had finally settled into the neighborhood, but now he had a dumpster outside that was driving Charley's mother crazy. He could care less since it was not any of his business, but every day she made sure to complain about it. School was going by as normal as usual, but every day more and more of his classmates were disappearing. Ed and Adam had also started to hang out more lately at night without him. He had asked Ed what was going on, but Ed said he couldn't tell him yet.

"Ed, just tell me already," Charley finally said frustrated and slightly angry at his best friend as he and Ed were walking home together after school. Adam had already went to his house so now they were the only ones who hadn't reached their houses yet.

"Charley, if I tell you this you're going to freak out and who knows what could happen then, so I'm not telling you yet. You're not in any danger yet I don't think. Adam and I have been studying this for a while so just give us a bit more time, and then I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything," Ed told Charley. He knew that Charley had been through enough recently that he did not want to tell his friend his suspicions that Jerry wasn't human. "He'd flip and be paranoid to death," Ed thought even though he was also scared of the vampire living next door to his best friend.

"Fine, but you and Adam better tell me eventually," Charley said as he and Ed separated. He finished walking home and the dumpster was still there. Broken concrete was stacked high in the green dumpster. "Well time to get this dumb homework finished," he thought with a sigh as he entered his home and focused his mind off his friends' secret and on school work. He hated being left out of the loop, but he knew his friends tried to protect him from stuff sometimes.

"Wish they'd let me decide if I can handle it or not myself," he grumbled before looking outside of his window to see Jerry flirting with two women at his front door. A weird expression crossed his face when his heart jumped in his chest. The angry spike of jealousy tore through him at the sight of Jerry with the women. "Why? I shouldn't think that or feel that," Charley thought to himself before jumping away from the window when Jerry looked up and smirked right at him. "Definitely shouldn't feel this way, then why do I?" he growled to himself before throwing himself on the bed. "Forget it, just go to sleep," he told himself before letting himself lose consciousness. Hearing the giggles of the women outside with Jerry still made jealousy bubble inside him before he fell asleep.

Ed met Charley outside of the school the next morning with a freaked out look on his face. Before Charley could ask what was wrong, Ed drug him into an empty room in the school where they could talk. Charley took a seat on a desk while Ed paced for a few minutes before finally saying what was bothering him. "Adam isn't here. I can't get him to answer his phone or emails. Also, his parents won't answers their phones either," Ed almost shouted as fear entered his eyes.

"Maybe he's just sick," Charley said trying to calm his friend, but Ed was beyond the point of calming down.

"If he was sick he would have told us to get his homework for him or his mom would have, but none of them are answering their phones. Even you know that is not normal, Charley. We need to go see if they are all right," Ed continued as his pacing picked up some.

"Does this have anything to do with that secret you and Adam can't tell me about yet?" Charley asked jumping off the desk and placing a hand on Ed's shoulder to stop him from pacing.

"Yes, but I can't tell you about that here, all right, just wait and after school we'll go check out Adam's house. I'll tell you there," Ed said and the two friends went to class.

Charley wasn't happy about being kept in the dark especially since his friend might be in actual danger, but he kept his mouth shut throughout school. Amy tried to corner him another time that day, but he stayed clear of her. He had enough to deal with today that he did not need her annoying him. Amy's friends were the worst that he had to deal with though since every single one of them had to throw some snide comment about how he had to be gay to not like being with Amy. It hurt more than usual though because flashes of the jealousy from last night flashed through his mind, and made him question himself even more.

"Just ignore that stupid bitches," Ed snarled as he attracted his friend's attention again.

"Easier said than done when they might be right about me being attracted to guys, well at least one guy," Charley thought to himself as Jerry flashed through his mind again.

The two friends left school and made their way to Adam's house. The sun was still bright in the sky and Charley noticed that Ed kept glancing at were exactly the sun was in the sky. "Must have a curfew or something tonight," was the only explanation Charley thought of as the two stood in front of Adam's house. Everything was quiet around the house and all of the lights were off inside, which was weird considering Adam's mom would at least be home from work by now.

"Told you something is wrong," Ed said when he saw Charley's countenance turn worried.

"Let's just go inside already," Charley said as he used the spare key that was hidden by the door. Adam had shown both of them years ago where the key was located. He opened the door to a dark and quiet house, which made a chill run through him. "Adam, are you here?" he called out but only the house creaking was his answer.

"I told you something is seriously wrong," Ed whispered as he and Charley entered the house and closed the front door behind them.

The two of them walked through the entire house unable to find anybody or anything wrong. Everything seemed normal except for nobody being in the house and all of their stuff was there. Adam and his family had not gone on a trip or moved. They were just nowhere to be found.

"Ed, can you tell me what's going on now?" Charley questioned his friend softly as dread settled at the fact that Adam was probably gone forever now.

"Charley, you have to believe me on this. Everything I'm about to say, just believe me," Ed began pacing the room. "Adam and I have been following your neighbor, Jerry. I know you have noticed people in the neighborhood and kids in our class disappearing daily. The last time I saw a few of them was when they were with Jerry and then they were gone for good. Also, Adam and I have videos at my house of him, and he doesn't show up in any of the videos. None at all! He's a vampire Charley, and not one of those broody lovesick vampires from Twilight. This guy is the vampire form of Jaws, the shark," Ed finished with his voice raising in his excitement and fear.

"A vampire, but vampires aren't real," Charley told Ed softly so as not to upset his already freaking out friend. He wasn't saying that he didn't believe his friend because Jerry could totally be a psycho killer or something, but vampires were only a myth.

"I have proof. Come to my house tomorrow and I'll show you the videos. Now get home before the sun is all the way down. You have to get in your house before the sun goes down, and don't ever invite Jerry into your home, ever," Ed commanded before he pulled Charley out of the empty house. Ed took off at a fast walk towards his own house while Charley slowly walked home.

Thoughts of disbelief and slight curiosity were running through Charley's mind as he walked through the neighborhood. He had never really took time to look at the other houses lately, but as he did, he noticed that many of them were void of life. No lights were turning on as the sun set. No televisions were playing any sports or the news. Nobody was picking up the newspapers that were accumulating in the driveways.

"What if he's right?" was Charley's main thought as he walked up his driveway quickly when he saw that the sun was now set and Jerry's garage door was opening. "Get inside," was all he thought before his name was yelled. "Not her," was all he could whisper as the sound of Amy yelling his name again made him freeze.

"Charley, don't ignore me. We need to talk," Amy yelled from her car in the middle of the road.

Charley looked next door to see Jerry leaning against the side of his house just watching the drama that was about to unfold. With a nervous sigh, Charley turned around to face Amy, who looked as self-absorbed as ever. "Amy, I'm not going to talk about this anymore. We're done, go home," he yelled trying to keep himself from looking at Jerry any more than necessary.

"Are you serious? You're seriously going to dump me, well then you have to be gay. No straight guy could dump me," Amy retaliated angrily.

"Well what if I am?" Charley shouted feeling his own anger rise up for the first time in a while. All the stress of dealing with Amy, questioning how he was starting to feel for Jerry before the bad news, and the disappearance of Adam, had finally made his anger reach a breaking point. The shocked look from Amy was enough to make him smile before he turned to go inside his house. He did not miss the fact that Jerry had eyes only for him before he disappeared into his house. "What did I just do?" Charley whispered to himself shocked as his heart was beating erratically as he raced to his room. "And why did he have to be right there when I start realizing something about myself? Also, he might not even be human," Charley ranted before just hiding under a pillow in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fright Night.

Story Start

During the night Charley kept having dreams about hiding in a white closet size room in Jerry's house. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest as he tried to quiet his breathing even though he knew that Jerry could hear his heartbeat if he truly was a vampire. Sounds of a woman crying reached his ears as keys jingled in a door further down from his. He listened to more cries and then the door was shut, and the footsteps sounded closer to his door. His heartbeat sped up as the doorknob slowly began to turn and he backed away from the image of a smirking Jerry with fangs.

"Hey guy," Jerry said confidently before Charley's world went black.

"Charley, Charley, wake up, it's ok, stop screaming. It was just a nightmare, Charley," Jane yelled down at her son as she tried to shake him awake from his nightmare.

"Stop," Charley screamed as he woke up looking around his room wildly. Sweat ran down his neck as he turned to stare straight at his concerned mother. "Mom," he breathed out shakily and he was surprised by the hug she pulled him into to comfort him. "Morning," he whispered a little hoarsely since his voice had been ruined for at least a while because of his terrified screams. "Vampires can't be real," he thought but deep inside his gut was telling him he was in denial. "I'll just have to go to Ed's after school and see the videos," he thought while his mom pulled away slowly and told him softly to get ready for school.

He felt as if he was in autopilot as he walked around his room and got ready for the day. He looked outside of his bedroom window and frowned at the fact that Amy's car was still parked close to his house. "Did she stay with a neighbor or something?" he thought before his mind flashed back to a smirking Jerry, who had watched him shout back at Amy. "Oh yeah I told her something that I just realized about myself, crap," he cursed himself mentally before rushing to grab his book bag and go downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Honey, have a good day," Jane said with a happy smile and she watched her son rush out of the house. "Crud, I should have told him we are having a guest over tonight," she thought before she got ready to go to work.

Charley got to school on time but dread started to drag him down when he did not see Ed anywhere. Classes passed, text messages and phone calls went unanswered, and more fears about his neighbor started to rise up within him. "I have to go to his house for sure now," he told himself when the final bell rang for the day. Ed had never showed up to school, but the weird thing was that neither had Amy. He could not stand her, but if her car was still near his house, then he had a feeling Jerry had her. "Don't even dare acknowledge what that was," he thought to himself as another streak of jealousy flashed through him. "He might be a psycho, murderer, or even a vampire, don't have jealous feelings," he muttered to himself as he walked to Ed's house.

Ed's parents happily answered the door and Ed's mother pulled him into a hug, while Ed's father gave him a pat on the back. The warm welcome just started to make him feel worse about the fact that Ed might not be among the living anymore or even in one piece. He asked to go up to Ed's room and Ed's family left him alone to disappear upstairs. He opened the door with a small sad smile seeing all of the unique gamer/paranormal/scary movie stuff that filled Ed's room from wall to wall. He closed and locked the door behind him before going to Ed's computer. He opened the video files and turned up the volume so he could hear everything Ed and Adam said in each video.

The first one made his eyebrows raise and his heart speed up uncomfortably fast. Jerry's truck had just pulled up and stopped in front of the garage, but nobody was seen exiting the vehicle. However, the truck door did open and close and so did the front door the house. With shaking fingers, he switched to the next video, which showed an invisible source dumping some trash and concrete into the dumpster. "Impossible," he tried to tell himself but Ed and Adam had captured real footage of Jerry not showing up on the video camera. Normal people would show up and there were no green screens at all, but Jerry did not appear.

A small note on Ed's desk caught Charley's attention. He picked it up and it was a note to him from Adam and Ed. It said to not invite Jerry into his house for any reason at all. The vampire could not come into his home unless he was invited. The next few bits of the note were more tips and information to try to protect Charley and his mom. "Mom," he whispered worriedly as he looked outside to see that the hours had passed so quickly. The sun was slowly setting and he had to get home before something bad happened, even though with a vampire neighbor next door and a disappearing neighborhood, bad things were already happening. Charley thanked Ed's parents, stuffed the note in his pocket, and ran home as fast as he could.

With huffing breath, he opened the front door of the house and practically slammed it closed behind him. The smell of pasta and fresh bread hit his senses when he rushed into the kitchen to find his mom. Surprise washed over him when he saw his mom happily setting out food on the kitchen counter before disappearing into the dining room. She was humming a soft tune under her breath before making a happy noise when she saw him.

"You're just in time, go upstairs and change into some clean clothes," Jane insisted with a skip in her step as she pushed her son towards the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked his mom when he was halfway up the stairs.

"We're going to have a guest over tonight, and I won't tell you who yet, but they seem really interested in you. I heard you the other day shouting at that rude girl, Amy, and I fully support you. I want you to be happy and like whoever you want to like, but I think you might be happy with who has an interest in you. Now get changed," Jane called out with a grin before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Ok, that was weird," Charley whispered in shock before he did as needed, and changed into some cleaner clothes. "Who?" he thought before tossing the note onto his nightstand for later. He was still worried and scared about his neighbor, but now he had to worry about his mom setting him up on a date with somebody that he did not know, or did he? "Just let this go well," he thought nervously as he fiddled with his hair before going downstairs. His heart stopped beating when he heard Jerry's dark timber voice echo from the front door. Charley walked quickly to get to the door and tell his mom to not let him in, not even connecting the fact that Jerry was the one supposedly his mom thought was into him, but he was too late. His eyes met Jerry's as the vampire stepped comfortably into his home after Jane invited him inside.

"Oh Charley, there you are, Jerry told me he'd like to get to know you better so I invited him over for dinner, now you two have fun. I'm going to meet some friends out in town. Don't do something I wouldn't do," she shouted before exiting the house and shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Charley, nice place, food smells good," Jerry said with that smirk plastered on his face.

Charley stood there wondering if he would even live to see the next hour. He knew his heartbeat's erratic pace was making Jerry more than pleased as he began walking towards the frozen teenager. Charley slowly backed up as Jerry kept approaching him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he knew what to say, but honestly, what do you say when a vampire that will happily rip out your throat has been invited into your home. "Jerry, why?" he started to stutter out but Jerry disappeared from his sight. He backed up faster in his fear before yelping when a cold surface was behind him and two cold strong arms wrapped around his waist, trapping his arms.

"Charley, I know you know, Ed told me he shared my secret," Jerry whispered in Charley's ear as his now clawed fingers slowly traced designs on Charley's waist.

"What did you do with Ed and Adam?" Charley stuttered out almost afraid to breathe as he felt Jerry's lips trail across his neck.

"They're fine, they're where they need to be, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk with you, Charley," Jerry spoke again and he felt his chest swell with pride at the smell of fear and arousal coming from the shaking teenager in his arms.

"About what?" Charley whispered before gasping when Jerry pulled him tighter to his chest, and he blushed brightly when he felt something rub up against his behind too close for comfort.

"You and I," Jerry almost growled and he spun Charley around to pin him to the wall beside the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fright Night.

Story Start

Charley could not believe his bad luck as he was now pinned to the wall by his neighbor, who only days ago he believed to be a normal guy. His heart threatened to burst inside his chest at the predator look in Jerry's eyes and the fangs peeking out of his mouth. His fear was through the roof but unfortunately he was also turned on by the feel of Jerry pinning him. He has never felt this way around anybody, but now was definitely not the time to be aroused.

"We have nothing to talk about, Jerry. I won't tell your secret," Charley said to try to get his mind off the fact that he would have no issue with Jerry biting him and taking him upstairs right now.

"I know you won't tell my secret. I'm not worried about that because we both know that if you told, I would kill your mother," Jerry hissed moving closer so their hips touched. He smirked even more at the gasp and small blush that Charley let escape.

"Don't touch her," Charley stuttered out as powerfully as he could, which was nothing since the entire event was turning his brain to fog.

"I won't if you do what needs to be done," Jerry said slowly while leaning in and smelling more of the beautiful blood pumping through Charley's veins. The arousal was starting to override the fear in the boy's scent. "Charley, you need to relax," he hissed and placed a small kiss to the shaking boy's neck.

"Jerry, what do you want from me? I won't tell anyone. I just, don't understand what you want," Charley said through the haze that was starting to take over his mind. It had already taken complete control of his body, which was submitting unknowingly to the dominating vampire in front of him.

"You understand. I've been able to smell your attraction towards me since the first day you helped me unpack. You want me Charley, and I need you. I need someone by my side in the coven, our coven," Jerry spoke in a sultry tone as he ran a hand down Charley's side, over his hip, and to his behind. He chuckled softly at the small moan that Charley made when Jerry started to massage him.

"What coven?" Charley managed to whimper out as Jerry was now nipping lightly at his neck and collarbone. He threw his head back when Jerry ground their hips together.

"Our coven, which is still growing, resides underneath my home. I keep my coven close. They're my family and soon they will be your family too. You'll recognize many of them," Jerry whispered before not being able to contain himself much longer. He let one of his fangs scratch Charley deep enough to have a few drops of blood run down the boy's skin. He took a shaky breath before slowly licking up each drop.

"Ed, Adam," Charley whispered with his face tight from the unexpected pain. He relaxed soon enough at the feel of Jerry enjoying the blood. "Amy," he whispered next as a frown took over his countenance. He shivered when an angry growl sounded from the man in front of him.

"I did not turn her. She made a nice meal though," Jerry growled and he ground his hips again into Charley's before making another small scratch on his neck. The sounds coming from the boy in front of him was making restraining himself even more difficult.

"Jerry, I'm just some teenage boy, you don't want me to be a vampire," Charley tried to say even though it was hard to get out with all the sensations running through his body. "Jerry, I won't tell anyone, just don't hurt my mom," he whimpered when the vampire gave a particularly harsh grind to his hips.

"No, you won't tell anyone," Jerry snapped and felt his face shifting as his vampire tendencies began to show more and more.

"Charley, Charley, are you home?" the female voice of his Vegas dancing neighbor called out from the front door in a bubbly tone. "I brought back the dish that your mom let me use the other day. I cleaned it and everything. Charley, are you there?" the woman continued to yell.

Her yelling made Jerry want to rip out her throat then and there because she was snapping Charley out of his hazy state. The now wide eyes staring up at him made him slam his hands on the wall beside Charley's head. "We're not done yet, Charley," Jerry whispered harshly before slamming his hips into the boy's and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Charley's mind was literally spinning as Jerry kissed him. He would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it. He has never been kissed like that by anyone before, and he was lost in the sensation. The threat of almost dying or becoming like Jerry left his mind as Jerry deepened the kiss.

"Remember, this is not over," Jerry hissed as he pulled away from the kiss and stared into Charley's lustful eyes. He regained his usual smirk before going out the backdoor of Charley's home.

"Charley, guess you're not home, I'll just leave this on the porch," the woman yelled one last time

Charley shook himself out of the dazed state and his heart immediately started pounding again with all that just happened. Jerry still had plans for him, plans that he did not expect at all, but if he told or did anything to stop Jerry, then his mom would be dead. "I can't let anything happen to her," he thought as he walked on wobbly legs to the front porch and grabbed the clean dish from the porch doormat. He looked around to find his neighbor, but his heart dropped when he saw her at Jerry's front door, flirting with the smirking and frustrated vampire.

"No," he whispered when Jerry looked at him before disappearing into his home with the woman. "No," Charley yelled this time in fear for the woman's life. He did not even feel jealous after all that Jerry had just done to him. Seeing this woman disappear into Jerry's home just let him know that Jerry was not happy about her interrupting them.

"I have to get her out of there, somehow," Charley whispered and rushed back into his home to watch for Jerry to leave.

Hours later, Jerry pulled out of his driveway to head towards the city, or so Charley thought. Charley rushed out of his house and sneaked into Jerry's backyard. He was surprised and nervous to find it unlocked, but honestly, why would a vampire worry about burglars? He walked quietly through the house and he found himself upstairs in Jerry's room. The policeman coats in the closet made him shiver in fear.

He almost walked out of the room but a small light shining in the closet made him pause. He moved aside the coats and found a door. Slowly, he opened the door and gasped at the small white hallway with white doors on each side. He walked inside to see that the doors led to small padded cells. He went to walk further down to the other cells, but the sound of a truck in the driveway made him freeze.

With shaky hands he opened one of the cells and slipped inside to hide. His rationality left him at the prospect of being caught. Vampires can hear your heartbeat, but he forgot that little fact when Jerry was walking inside downstairs. He slowed down his breathing as he heard the vampire ascend to upstairs and step into the hallway hidden in the closet.

Jerry walked slowly with a purpose as he went to one of the end cells and pulled out the interrupting neighbor. The woman was crying and screaming for him to leave her alone. The screams made Charley's heart ache for the woman, but the sight of Jerry biting into her neck made him gasp. The feeling of arousal at the sight of Jerry drinking from the woman made Charley want to choke himself. He could not believe he was feeling that, but he was.

He watched with shaky breaths as Jerry shoved the woman back into the cell, and he left the key in the doorknob. He slowed down while passing the cell that Charley was hiding inside. He was interested to see what Charley did after he went downstairs. "Time for some fun," he thought with a chuckle as he went to the kitchen, and the sound of Charley helping the woman and tiptoeing down the stairs made him bite into an apple to hide his chuckle.

"This will be interesting," Jerry thought as he heard Ed and Adam walking upstairs from the basement. "I wonder how Charley will react when he sees them," he thought while walking towards the living room to take a seat and watch some reality television show.

Charley could not believe he was escaping right now. He had almost run into Jerry multiple times while playing this game of cat and mouse, but now he was at the back door of the house. He opened the door and the woman rushed outside, but he was unable to do so. A cold hand had latched onto his arm and pulled him back into the house while the woman burst into ashes with a final scream when he went into the sun.

"No," Charley screamed and his fear began to take control as his body started shaking.

"Charley," Ed's voice yelled and he watched as his friend froze. "Hey Charley," Ed continued as Charley's head whipped to the side to look at him. He sighed at the look his friend gave him.

"Ed," Charley whispered before sinking to the floor of the kitchen. His friend, who had disappeared, was standing there looking fine except for being pale and cold. "You're ok," he whispered again before jumping up and hugging his friend. "I was so worried," he continued while hugging Ed tightly.

"Didn't expect that reaction," Ed muttered before hugging his friend back. He was not happy about becoming a vampire, but Charley being ok with him being still alive in a way made him relax a bit. "Adam is here too," Ed whispered to Charley comfortingly as he ran a hand down his friend's back.

"Adam," Charley whispered astonished before releasing Ed to spin around and see Adam in the entryway of the kitchen. "Adam," he yelled and rushed forward to hug his other best friend, who he really had thought was dead. "You're ok, you're alive," he whispered while shaking with relief that his friends were alive.

"In a way," Adam spoke softly, but he was never a loud person. "Charley, you need to leave, get somewhere safe," he whispered quickly as footsteps approached the kitchen.

"Go home Charley, lock the doors, stay inside," Ed said but he frowned at the smug look on Jerry's face as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh it's too late for that, isn't it Charley?" Jerry questioned with his head tilted to the side as he slowly pushed Adam to the side.

"My mom invited him into the house," Charley whispered in a defeated tone at the fact that he could not escape now. He had messed up by trying to help his neighbor.

"Charley, aren't you glad to see your friends? They're part of my coven now," Jerry said comfortably before moving closer to Charley and grabbing Charley around the waist. "Soon to be our coven," he whispered huskily before pulling Charley into a kiss in front of his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fright Night.

Story Start

Ed and Adam's eyes widened at the sight of Jerry kissing Charley in the dark kitchen in front of them. They shared worried glances at the fact that Charley looked like he was submitting completely to the vampire. "At least we won't lose him," Adam whispered in regards to Charley.

Ed looked at his friend and gave a sigh. He had tried his best to keep Charley from meeting this fate, but at this point, the only way to do that was to kill Jerry, which would also kill him and Adam. "But did we want to keep him like this?" Ed whispered as Jerry stopped kissing their friend.

"I don't think we have much of a choice now," Adam replied before a glare from Jerry made them back out of the room and retreat back to the basement. They were still wary of Jerry even though he was now their sire.

"Charley, I didn't know you were in such a rush to come back to me," Jerry said with a smirk after Ed and Adam had left the room and disappeared back into the basement. Jerry slipped his arms around Charley's waist when he saw the boy trying to focus back on what was going on around him. Pride filled him at the fact that his kisses disoriented Charley.

"Jerry, you didn't kill Ed and Adam," was all Charley could think to say as his knees felt like they were going to give out. He looked up at Jerry and gasped when the vampire's eyes turned pure black. "Jerry," he whispered as a shiver of fear and arousal rushed down his spine and made his toes curl.

"Of course not, Charley, they're your friends and now part of our coven," Jerry breathed huskily as he took in the delicious smell emanating from his Charley. He bent down and ran his lips over Charley's neck to catch more of the tantalizing scent. "Charley, you belong here with me, with Ed and Adam, with our coven," he spoke softly before biting his lips and kissing Charley hungrily. "You are mine," he thought as he knew that Charley was swallowing his blood throughout the kiss. "You can't escape now, and you won't want to," he thought as he cursed at the fact that Charley's mom was now pulling into the driveway next door. "Not yet," he growled and slammed Charley back into the kitchen counter, before he picked Charley up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Jerry," Charley whimpered at the pain of hitting the counter but he lost his voice when Jerry sharply ground their hips together. If Charley had any hope of fighting the sensations, the time was long gone. He threw his head back to try to just breathe amongst all the whimpers and moans that took his breath away. He dug his fingernails into Jerry's shoulders tightly when the sensations began to build. His eyes were unfocused but he could barely make out the fangs showing proudly when Jerry growled his own pleasure.

"You're mine, Charley," Jerry hissed and bit his lip again before pulling Charley into another deep kiss so the teen would swallow his blood.

The copper taste filled Charley's mouth once again but he cared less this time because Jerry was quickly bringing them both to completion. He swallowed the blood once again before a loud cry left him as he reached his peak. Jerry growled louder than he had before Charley felt claws dig into his hips. Dizzy and exhausted was all Charley felt as he slumped forward against Jerry. He shivered at the feel of Jerry removing his claws from his hips. Trickles of blood began to soak into his jeans and run down his legs.

Jerry glared next door when he heard Jane calling for her son. He looked down to his chest to smirk at the exhausted guy in his arms. His claws and fangs stayed for Charley to see when the teen looked up at him. The satisfied look in Charley's eyes made Jerry swell with pride once again. He ran his claws gently down Charley's cheek before letting one of his claws scratch Charley's neck. "Just a mark to remember me by until we see each other again," he whispered before he leaned down and started kissing the blood off Charley's neck.

"I'm losing my mind," Charley thought while whimpering at the feel of Jerry kissing him. A few more nips were given and he yelped at a particularly harsh nip, and he felt blood flow down his neck more. Jerry's hands and claws were back to gripping his hips tightly as Jerry nipped his neck one last time and licked away the blood. His breath was shaky and weak as he watched Jerry lick the blood off his claws from where they had sunk into his hips. "Jerry, I need to go," he whispered knowing he needed to escape now or else he never would. However, he had no clue what Jerry had done to him, truly done to him.

"Yeah, your mom is looking for you, I'll see you later, Charley," Jerry said as he backed away and let Charley's legs fall from his hips to the floor.

Charley could not believe he was being allowed to leave. He was still in shock as he stumbled past Jerry and out into the sunlight in the backyard. He could hear his mom yelling for him inside their house next door. With one last look back, he made his way home. He was thankful his shaky legs withheld the walk up the front steps and into the living room, where he promptly lied down. His mother entered the room with a quizzical look before blushing slightly when she saw his neck.

"Oh it looks like you and Jerry did get along well," she said while staring at the hickey on her son's neck. "How about I get you a bag of ice for that? It looks a little painful," she muttered and rushed from the room.

"Of course, all she sees is a hickey," he thought tiredly as the energy just left him more and more. With a small thank you, he took the bag of ice and rag from his mother, put them on his neck, and then he passed out on the couch.

"I just hope he treats him right," Jane thought while sighing at the sight of her son passed out on the couch. She made herself busy to not worry about what her son does. She cleaned the kitchen and did a few other chores. The hours passed like any normal weekend day. However, she failed to see that her son was slightly shaking and whimpering during his sleep on the couch.

Charley was dreaming more vividly than he ever had. His first dream was him walking through Jerry's house all alone. The vampire was not home, but he was walking straight to the hidden rooms in the closet. He saw Amy locked in one of the cells and an extreme anger rushed through him. He unlocked the door and harshly grabbed Amy's wrist and drug her out of the room. Nothing was telling him to stop, not even her screams of fear and pain, all he could feel was a hunger and lust for her blood. The pain of fangs and claws sliding into place just made the hunger grow.

"Do it, Charley, she's a wonderful meal," Jerry's voice floated around him.

Amy's final scream echoed in the closet as Charley dug his fangs into her throat. The blood was ambrosia to his senses. Her whimpers of pain and fear were the symphony lulling him to continue feeding. Her body slowly stopped moving as more and more of her blood left her veins and filled his. His head was dizzy and warm if he were drunk as he let her body drop to the floor. Whimpers of other people in the cells made him smirk darkly before a new scent caught his attention. The dominating and dark smell made him sway for a second.

"Jerry," he growled and walked out of the room as he let his senses guide him. The rooms were beginning to grow too hot and spin as he walked to a bedroom full of candles. He slipped off his shirt and let it fall to the ground when he entered the room. Jerry was standing by the covered up window with a glass full of blood and his usual smirk on his face.

"Charley, I told you, she's a wonderful meal," Jerry said and took a sip of his glass before letting it fall to the floor. He flitted to stand right in front of Charley before throwing him onto the bed. "This is our coven," he whispered before flitting to where he was on top of Charley and holding the teen's hands above his head. "You're mine," he growled before showing his complete vampire form and kissing Charley.

"I'm yours," Charley whispered after the kiss before jumping awake on his living room couch. His hands were shaking, cold sweat was on brow, his neck was in pain, and he was more aroused than he had ever been. All of the lights in the house were off and he could not hear his mother, which meant she was sleeping upstairs. "I said I was his, I killed Amy, willing told him I was his, and then," he stuttered as he ran his hands over his face to try to calm down. "I liked every moment of it," he said with a small laugh before shivers overtook his body. He rushed upstairs to take a hot shower to relax and get rid of the chills, but they only grew worse.

"What's happening to me?" he thought worriedly before flashbacks of his dream kept repeating over and over. He grabbed his head and slid down to the bathroom floor, but the visions kept repeating and his neck pain kept increasing.

"Make it stop," he cried before yelping when he accidentally cut his hand. He looked down to see his razor sitting on the floor. The sight of the blood on the razor and on his hand made his heart jump. A strange desire to lick his hand started to control him and soon he was lapping the blood away. "Stop," he cried to himself but the desire to keep licking was still there. He jumped up and wrapped his hand with a bandage, but just the thought of the blood made him shiver in desire. "Don't do this, Charley," he tried to tell himself but he had no idea where else to go about this. He couldn't go to his mom, truth be told, he was afraid he'd do something irreversible. However, he was going to make a big change no matter who he went to.

"Jerry," he whimpered angry with himself and yet also starting to become overrun with desire for the vampire. He left the house not even closing the door behind him. Jerry's house was quiet as usual, but he was happy it was unlocked when he stepped through the front door of Jerry's home. Ed and Adam were sitting in the living room watching a show with a few other people from school, but he did not have time to care about them. He only had thoughts for Jerry, who was standing on the staircase eating an apple.

"Jerry, make it stop," he whispered and the vampire's eyes immediately focused on him. Charley could see the winning gleam in Jerry's eyes, but he could also see the hunger and passion there too.

"Come here, Charley," Jerry said as he let the apple drop to the stairs below him. "I'll make it stop, just come here," he said more with a growl this time. He watched with predator eyes as Charley was gasping and whimpering the whole way towards him. He felt his eyes turn black and his fangs and claws appear. With an angry growl, the rest of the coven retreated down to the basement while Jerry grabbed Charley's wrist and pulled him into his body. "Charley, it's ok, you're home now, where you belong," Jerry started saying while leading the teen upstairs. He would have kept talking but the two words from Charley made him freeze and his passion go past the point of no turning back.

"I'm yours," Charley whispered as his body and mind were on fire. He could no longer deny what he wanted and what was going to happen to him anyways. "I'm yours," Charley said louder this time. "Jerry," he whispered when the man in front of his paused.

"Yes, you are, you're mine," Jerry growled with a satisfied gleam in his black eyes. He picked up Charley before flitting to his room and slamming the door closed and locked behind them. It was time to claim his mate and get what he wanted. He was finally getting his full coven and his Charley. "You're mine," he purred before pulling Charley into a kiss, which was only a tease compared to the fire boiling inside Charley's body.

"I'm yours," Charley whimpered before crying out as Jerry ripped his clothes away from both their bodies. A stare off occurred between the two before Charley leaned up and whispered against Jerry's lips, "Make me completely yours." With that, Charley sealed his fate as Jerry slammed into his body. The pain and pleasure of the bonding made Charley scream. The passion and ferocity of the bonding made Charley lose all sense of time and space. All he could feel was Jerry torturing and loving him. The scratches and bites and bloodletting hurt but also made it so much better. Whimpers and cries for more filled the room as Charley surrendered completely.

Jerry stared down at the beautiful teen beneath him, who writhed and screamed so sweetly. He had many pleasures throughout his life, but this was the most satisfying. He finally had his mate. All he had to do was one last thing. "Just one bite and he's mine," he thought before pushing Charley's head to the side and licking the bruised area from earlier. "He's mine," Jerry thought and his fangs pierced Charley's neck and vein. The blood left his mate quickly as the two shared passion and pain until finally reaching completion. Charley's last breath left him after the overwhelming sensations. "You're home now," Jerry whispered as he sat back to stare down at the debauched and dead boy. "All mine," he purred and ran his hands through Charley's hair. He would not leave the room until his mate had awoken.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fright Night.

Story Start

Charley's eyes slowly fluttered open to view the dark room, or at least it was dark when he first entered it earlier. Now the room was as clear to him as if the sun was actually shining inside, but slightly turning his head, he saw the windows were still covered. His head should have been swimming after everything that happened last night, but all he could feel was acceptance and rejuvenated. He felt so peaceful and comfortable where he was, who he was with, and with himself.

"Jerry," he whispered softly as he slowly sat up in the bed. Any other day he would have blushed brightly at the fact he was naked under the blanket draped onto his hips and legs, but the memories of last night kept the embarrassment from occurring. He looked to his other side to see Jerry lying in the bed with him, and he wore a satisfied smirk on his countenance.

Charley gasped at the beauty of the vampire in front of him. Jerry had always been good looking, but with his new eyesight, the vampire looked even more breathtaking. He slowly reached out his hand and ran it over Jerry's cheek and down to his neck. "He changed me," Charley thought as his eyes narrowed at the sight of Jerry's neck, which immediately made a hunger arise in him.

"Morning Charley," Jerry said with his eyes still closed, but his hand had quickly snatched Charley's hand into his own when it rested upon his neck. Jerry sat up in the bed and pulled his mate into his arms. A content growl left his chest at the sight of Charley in his arms. "How do you feel?" he questioned while running a hand over the mating mark on Charley's neck.

"How do I feel? I'm no longer human. I can never go back to a normal life, and I'm going to have to disappear from my mother's life. How do I feel?" Charley's thoughts ran wild but only one answer left his lips, "Hungry."

"That can be fixed easily," Jerry said before picking Charley up into his arms and carrying him towards the secret area hidden in his room. "The boys caught some dinner while we were busy," he continued speaking while pushing open the hidden doorway and setting Charley down to wander past the different cells. "Choose whichever one you want," he finished while leaning in the doorway of the closet so he would have full view of Charley making his first kill.

"My choice," Charley said and the dark hunger and power that had been inside him during the dream from yesterday coursed through him. "My choice," he said with more confidence as he paused in front of a cell. A familiar perfume smell assaulted his senses and he gave a smirk. "Amy's friend," he thought as a growl sounded from his chest. "Her," he growled and turned the key to unlock the door.

The sight of the once popular drone now cowering on the floor at the sight of him made a powerful sensation take over him. He had never felt powerful against this type of girl all his life, but now seeing her cry and shake in terror at the sight of him made him feel on top of the world. Looking back at the entrance way, he saw Jerry smirking at him hungrily and that only served his own hunger to grow in more than one way.

Quickly, he grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her out of the room. She began to scream and kick, but he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. Her watery horrified eyes stared him down as his own turned pitch black and his fangs elongated. Her mouth stretched open as her final scream frightened the others trapped in cells, and Charley enjoyed the taste and thrill of his first kill.

He savored the taste of the crimson ambrosia as her dead body slid to the floor. His body felt alive as stared down at the dead young woman. Her torn out throat looked like something out of a gory slasher film, but to him, it looked beautiful. Charley looked up at his mate and smiled with his fangs still there. "You're right, they are delicious," he growled before walking towards Jerry with another hunger in his eyes. "Very delicious," he purred and trailed his hand down Jerry's chest.

"Glad you enjoyed her," Jerry growled before grabbing Charley and throwing him back onto the bed. "But now it's my turn," he said and smirked at the new strength and sounds his mate was showing. "He's perfect," he thought before truly showing his mate what vampire mates can enjoy with each other.

Days passed and so did the awkward conversation with Charley's mother. The woman had been on Jerry's doorstep the day after Charley was turned, and she was not too happy about her son's absence without her knowing. Jerry had wanted to kill her, but he refrained from doing so at the insistence of his mate. He knew Charley would lose his humanity with time, but his mate was still going to protect his human mother for now.

Jane had been satisfied when she saw her son was fine and that he would be staying with his boyfriend, Jerry, from now on. There was no way he would be able to stay with her anymore anyways. However, Jerry's mind controlling ability did help to convince her to not worry about Charley any more than necessary.

Ed, Adam, and Charley were learning more about their vampire selves more and more. They knew they had a lot to learn, but at least they would have each other to help get through the years. Jerry allowed the three to spend as much time together as they wished unless he wanted time with his mate alone. The coven learned quickly to not threaten or bother Charley, and Jerry did not have to do anything. Charley had already put them in their place physically. Being mates with the head of the coven gave him more power than he realized.

The neighborhood was dwindling more and more, only Charley's mother was still alive and unharmed. The other neighbors were just used as food for the coven, which was going to have to move soon enough. Jerry already planned to take his coven and mate to another city that thrived in the night with thousands of walking meals.

"Will she be all right?" Charley whispered from his spot in the passenger seat of Jerry's truck. He was staring at his old home, where his mother was washing dishes at the kitchen sink. Her happy smile and gentle blue eyes shined brightly from the window.

Jerry reached to the side and placed his hand on Charley's leg. "She'll be fine and so will you and our coven," he said softly and gave the leg a squeeze before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. The trailer full of his coven and a few necessities was attached to his truck.

"So where are we going?" Charley questioned tearing his eyes away from his mother for the final time. He knew he would never see her again in this lifetime.

"Los Angeles," Jerry said with his usual smirk before pulling out of the driveway and starting the long night drive.

"Sounds like fun," Charley said now with his own smirk as he imagined all of the fun he, his mate, and the coven could have. "Ed and Adam will have a field day with all the horror movie stuff," he thought with a smile before looking at his mate. "Everything is just how it should be," he thought and placed his own hand on Jerry's leg before looking out the window to watch for his new home for his coven.

The End.


End file.
